custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
KoDiak
"I am KoDiak, The Great Being Of Energy. This world I have built, will not fall into his cold, dead HANDS! This I swear or I will die trying!" -KoDiak Background KoDiak was once known as Kodaka(KO-DAK-KA) when he was young, he was chosen by the Great Beings to explore worlds and study the life forms of those worlds. Kodaka spend 1000 years studing worlds, but one day Kodaka had arrived at a planet filled with life, as he was beginning his research, a giant meteor was approaching the planet. Kodaka was to busy he didnt see it come, and as he turn all was a bright light and followed by a sound that roared for eternity. The Planet was destroyed, all that remained were left in chunks of rocks. Once Kodaka awoke, he was no long facing the planet he was studying, but the rocks of what was left floating around him. Kodaka felt Angry that he did not do anything to save this world he just saw, he felt like returning to the Great Being to tell what happen, but an idea came to him, he did not want to study anymore worlds....but to BUILD one. Kodaka called upon his friend Mata Nui to help him rebuild the world as a new one. Once the world was done Kodaka flew to the planets surface, as he landed there was no life, and no core. Kodaka decided he will use his core to bring energy to the world. He then remembered the small beings inside of him and had spilt them into groups, The fire Tribe was to go to the Right arm, the jungle tribe to the left arm, the water tribe to the right leg, the ice tribe to the left leg, the rock tribe remained in the torso, and the earth tribe to the head. As the core flew from his body, the parts of his body went to different parts of the world, these parts would be the cities for these tribes. As the core enter the center of the planet all the energy poured though and life began to grow once more. This planet was now called: Tera Magnius. Story 1500 years pass and Kodaka was awakened, he felt a need to roam around to world he and Mata Nui created, so kodaka sent a piece of energy to find a body for him. But the piece of energy was caught in a storm and was sent in a new direction. The piece landed near a dead Ash Bear and a Giants corps, and created a body Kodaka did not want. Kodaka looked at his new body and was disappointed but it would half to do plus it would strike fear into those who would appose him, so he named himself KoDiak. Weeks pass as KoDiak roam the world, seeing all the villages that have changed but not all was peaceful. 5 years ago a new race of beings settle on Tera Magnius called striders. Some of these beings were good and made there own village and were respected by the matoran and turaga, but some wanted to concur the world. Lucky this did not last long, Toa of the respected villages, and the other striders as well defeated these villains, but one survived. A Strider of pure lightning and destruction, his name unknown to the world. He was to be hunted down, so the Toa searched for him, and found him they did, or they wish they didn't.